Lo que dicen tus ojos
by Cotta
Summary: Naruto solo quería confirmar sus sospechas y Sasuke debió acordarse de que uno no se convierte en el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente... por nada. [ OneShot ]


∞ **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Naruto es propiedad exclusiva del genial y talentoso Kishimoto Masashi. Este fanfic fue escrito puramente por diversión y sin ninguna intención de lucrar algo;

∞** Pareja: ** Sasuke x Naruto (no necesariamente en este orden);

∞ **Advertencias:** universo alternativo, Yaoi (relación entre dos hombres), OOC, posibles errores ortográficos.

* * *

**"Lo que dicen tus ojos"**

Hacía un día esplendoroso en el País de las Olas y tras una pequeña misión en la villa que los marcó a todos, lo último que el Equipo Siete le apetecía era sentir los intensos rayos solares. Así que, Kakashi decidió que descansaría el resto del da en una posada y mañana a primera hora volverían a Konoha.

El Jounin nunca creyó volver a tener a su equipo reunido y menos aun ver el día en que regresarían a aquella villa donde tantas cosas habían pasado, donde el lazo de rivalidad/odio entre Naruto y Sasuke dio paso a una amistad que sobreviviría a prácticamente todo.

La reintegración de Sasuke a la aldea fue difícil pero al final todos los sacrificios de Naruto terminaron dando frutos: ningún aldeano olvidaría nunca aquel momento en que veía como el Vengador entraba a la aldea cargando en su espalda a un inconsciente Naruto después de dura batalla por derrotar a Madara y a Kaguya. Muchos decían que esa imagen fue lo que contribuyo a que los aldeanos lo aceptasen de nuevo como ciudadano de la Hoja.

Cuanto a Naruto…

Bueno, Naruto no podía estar más feliz por tener de vuelta a su debido sitio al teme sin corazón. Y si Naruto era feliz, Konoha también lo era. (Ser hijo del Yondaime tenía sus ventajas...)

Al anochecer, el viento parecía darse cuenta del malestar del Equipo Siete, por lo que no tardó en sentirse una suave brisa en el aire; aunque un poco fría. Ellos habían entrenado durante el resto de la tarde en aquellos dos árboles donde años atrás se esforzaron hasta el agotamiento físico trepar hasta lo alto.

Derrumbado sobre el césped, Naruto trataba de recuperar al aliento.

— ¡Gané, teme!

— En tus sueños, dobe. — Se burló Sasuke, apoyado contra el troco de un árbol cercano mientras se esforzaba por normalizar su respiración.

La verdad es que después de tanto tiempo (ya van casi seis años) no esperaba volver a aquel país y menos aún con su «antiguo» equipo.

Estaba esperando una respuesta grosera por parte del rubio o al menos su típico discurso _'¡que no me llames dobe, teme!'_, pero lo único que recibió fue el silencio.

— Dime, Sasuke…

— ¿Hn?

— Si yo me cayera… ¿Tú me cogerías? — Naruto ladeo la cabeza mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos, y cuando iba a contestar se escuchó la voz de Sakura anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista. Descruzando los brazos, empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia la posada.

— Solo un usuratonkashi como tu caería… — El Uchiha no alcanzó a ver como la sonrisa del futuro Hokage se ensanchaba.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:****·**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces para despejar el sueño, sin saber bien qué lo había despertado. Sentia la garganta seca y supo que era el intenso calor del día. Bostezando sin hacer ruido, movió el cobertor de futón hacia un lado y se levantó decidido a ir a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua.

Sus ojos fueron de manera automática hacia el reloj que había colgado en la pared cerca de la ventana. Eran solo las 4:32 de la madrugada. Luego sus ojos fueron hacia el otro futón que había en la habitación y se sorprendió al notar una cabeza rubia asomar por el cobertor y no escuchar el típico ronquido que el dobe hacía.

Quizás fue eso, el silencio lo que lo puso en alerta y lo obligó a despertar. Al parecer, el usuratonkashi había decidido entrenar de noche. Como si el entrenamiento que tuvieron durante la tarde no hubiera sido suficiente…

Suspirando, abrió la venta y saltó. Ya no estaba interesada en beber agua.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al lugar donde entrenaron la vez anterior, pero al igual que en la habitación no se tropezó con ninguna cabeza rubia.

— Hola, teme…

De manera automática, su cabeza buscó la fuente de aquella voz ruidosa y molesta. Y encontró al rubio colgando boca abajo en la misma rama que hacia tantos años estuvo a punto de caer. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

Sasuke levantó su ceja no-mortal, como la llamaba Naruto.

— Vete a dormir, usuratonkashi. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para terminar la misión. — Murmuró, seguro que el rubio lo escuchó y, sobretodo, entendió. Esperaba que el dobe lo siguiera; no deseaba pelearse con él esa noche.

No obstante, estuvo a punto de tener un ataque al corazón cuando escuchó como el viento parecía dividirse en dos, además de parecer más pesado que nunca. Como si algo se estuviera cayendo…

Se dio la vuelta con un nudo en la garganta, solo para ver como Naruto caía en dirección al suelo. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, su cuerpo se movió por propia voluntad y se encontró, de pronto tendido sobre la hierba con un Naruto algo nervioso sentado a horcajadas de él.

— No… — La voz le salió demasiado emocional para su orgullo Uchiha y maldijo al dobe por lograr sacar a la luz esas emociones que tanto se esforzaba por esconder. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y la adrenalina corría como loca por sus venas. — _Nunca más_ vuelvas a hacer algo así. ¡Júramelo! ¡Júrame por tu camino ninja que nunca más lo volverá a hacer!"

Naruto sonrió con ternura mientras sentía como Sasuke lo abrazaba protectoramente; como si temiera que el rubio volviese a caer. Ahora, todo tenía sentido… Absolutamente todo.

— Prometo por mí camino ninja que nunca volveré hacer algo así. — Sasuke esta vez _**si**_ levantó su ceja mortal. — O al menos hasta que no se me ocurría otra… idea mejor que esta.

—Dobe… － Advirtió el moreno con la voz algo áspera, el Chidori chispeando en la punta de sus dedos…

— ¡Pero, teme! ¡Lo hiciste! Me cogiste, justo como yo sabía que lo harías. Y eso me hizo muy feliz, ttebayo.

Volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke. Su corazón todavía latía demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Sasuke suspiró, dando la batalla como perdida.

Cuando Naruto pretendía, realmente obtenía lo que quería. Y además él se había dijo a si mismo hace unos minutos que no pelearía con el usuratonkashi aquella noche. Tuviera o no motivos para ello. Y Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre de palabra.

Entendiendo una mano hacia su rostro, acariñó una de sus mejillas gatunas.

— De verdad que eres un idiota, Naruto.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:****·**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

_Notas:_ Gracias por leer hasta aquí. ;) Este es mi primer shonen-ai. Un poco sutil, pero es una buena manera de empezar a escribir un Yaoi. Cualquier comentario, duda, sugestión e/o critica constructiva es bienvenida.


End file.
